somerset_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Point Hospital
Two Point Hospital is a business simulation game that was developed by Two Point Studios and published by Sega. It was released on 30 August 2018 for Linux, MacOS, and Microsoft Windows. Developed as a spiritual successor to Bullfrog Productions' 1997 game Theme Hospital, Two Point Hospital requires players to design and operate a privately owned hospital with the goal of curing patients of fictitious, comical ailments. The game was designed and developed by some of the original creators of Theme Hospital, including Mark Webley and Gary Carr. Two Point Hospital was released to a positive reception from critics, who acclaimed it for its style, humour and its faithfulness to Theme Hospital's aesthetics, but the game was criticised for its difficulty and the lack of direction for the player. Description Build up a hospital from nothing to a masterpiece as you design the most beautiful – or functional – healthcare operation in the whole of Two Point County. Optimise your hospital design to increase patient (and cash) flow, arranging corridors, rooms and waiting areas to your exact specifications. Expand your hospital to multiple buildings as you look to get as many patients through the door as possible. Place decorative and functional items around your hospital to improve its prestige, lower patient boredom, increase happiness and keep those end of year awards flowing in. Don’t expect Two Point County to be populated with your usual types of patients. In this world, you’ll experience all kinds of unusual illnesses; from Light-headedness to Cubism – each requiring their very own special type of treatment machine. Diagnose illnesses, build the right rooms to handle them, hire the right staff, and then get ready, because curing just one of these illnesses is just the beginning. You can handle a single patient – but can you handle a Pandemic? Once you’ve conquered an illness, research improved cures and machines and turn your hospital into an unstoppable healthcare juggernaut. }} | playlist = [ Playlist] | link = | date = October | year = 2018 | source = Somerset Gaming }} Video Links *[ Two Point Hospital - Episode 1] (Released: October 2018) Video Thumbnail 2 Point - Episode 1.png|Episode 1 System Requirements Minimum= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 7 64-bit :*Processor: Intel Core i3 6100 or AMD FX-4350 :*Memory: 4 GB RAM :*Graphics: NVIDIA Geforce GT 1030, 2GB (Legacy: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 460), AMD RX550, 2GB (Legacy: AMD Radeon HD 6850), Integrated: Intel HD Graphics 630 :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 5 GB available space |-| Recommended= *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 10 64-bit :*Processor: Intel Core i5 6600 or AMD Ryzen 1600x :*Memory: 8 GB RAM :*Graphics: NVIDIA Geforce GTX 1060, 3 GB (Legacy: NVIDIA Geforce GTX 780, 4GB) or AMD RX 580, 4 GB (Legacy: AMD R9 290X, 4GB) :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 5 GB available space In-Game Screenshots by Somerset Gaming External links * [ Two Point Hospital Playlist] * Steam Category:Games